This application claims priority to pending U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/415,637 filed on Oct. 2, 2002, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicle suspensions and, in particular, to a front suspension for coupling a steer axle assembly to a vehicle frame.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A conventional vehicle includes a vehicle frame having a pair of longitudinally extending frame rails that support the vehicle engine and body. The frame is supported on a plurality of ground-engaging wheels that are disposed at opposite ends of a plurality of axles. The vehicle may contain, for example, a steer axle on which the wheels are steerable by the vehicle operator and a drive axle whose wheels are driven by the vehicle engine. Each of the axles are coupled to the vehicle frame through a suspension that dampens movements transmitted between the wheels and the vehicle frame.
Conventional vehicle suspensions must account for lateral movement of an axle and offer a degree of lateral stability. One typical means for providing lateral stability is to use a track or stabilizer bar coupled between the frame and a component of the axle or suspension. The bar extends transversely across the frame. It is difficult, however, to use a track bar to provide lateral stability to a steer axle. In particular, the steer axle is typically disposed proximate the vehicle engine and the engine interferes with potential locations for the track bar.
The inventors herein have recognized a need for a suspension for coupling a steer axle assembly to a vehicle frame that will minimize and/or eliminate one or more of the above-identified deficiencies.